supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 FIFA World Cup Fake Results
The fake map of the 2014 FIFA World Cup was the 20th edition of the FIFA World Cup. Some of the teams from the 2010 FIFA World Cup qualified for the tournament. Host selection Brazil was selected as the host in 2007, defeating Colombia in the bidding to become host for the 2014 World Cup. Colombia was trying to host the World Cup for the first time because in 1986 they weren't able to. FIFA said that the 2014 World Cup must be held in South America, as the continent has not hosted a FIFA World Cup since 1978. Qualification 32 teams qualified for the 2014 World Cup under it's fake map; Brazil qualified automatically as hosts but Spain needed qualification since the defending champion was no longer having an automatic berth since the 2006 FIFA World Cup qualification. 23 teams out of 32 came back to return for back-to-back World Cup finals from the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Egypt qualified for the first time since 1990, Colombia for the first time since 1998 and Euro 2008 semifinalists Russia and Turkey their first since 2002. Ukraine, Poland, Iran and Ecuador returned after missing the 2010 tournament. No European team that started within the letters A-D qualified for the World Cup; especially Croatia, Belgium or the Czech Republic. No team in the Nordic states qualified for the first time since 1982. Teams that failed to qualify were Belgium for the third consecutive tournament and Sweden and Croatia for a second consecutive World Cup. Switzerland finished 2nd in their qualifying group behind Greece, but lost their playoff. Bosnia and Herzegovina failed to make their World Cup debut, while Algeria were eliminated by Egypt. Uruguay was eliminated from the CONMEBOL qualifying table by Ecuador. Costa Rica finished 4th in their CONCACAF qualifying final round behind the United States, Mexico and Honduras; but were eliminated by Ecuador, the same team that eliminated Uruguay from their confederation’s qualifying. 2010 World Cup semifinalists Uruguay failed to qualify, while Paraguay set a consecutive fifth FIFA World Cup finals, and Portugal their fourth. Costa Rica also failed to qualify for their second consecutive World Cup finals. ;AFC * * * * *' ' ;CAF * *' ' * * * ;CONCACAF * * * ;CONMEBOL * * * * * *' ' ;OFC None qualified ;UEFA * * * * * * *' ' * * *' ' * *' ' *' ' Teams that were incorrectly predicted by the Fake Map are in bold. Players In the fake map, players that were playing the fake map are notably a Ukraine squad with Andriy Yarmolenko and without Andriy Shevchenko; an Egypt squad mostly containing players from previous Africa Cup of Nations including their winning 2010 team and Turkey names Arda Turan. Andriy Shevchenko would retire from international football that time. They would also have Paraguay name Roque Santa Cruz for his last World Cup. Poland would also name Robert Lewandowski for their squad. Trivia Category:2014 in Brazil Category:2014 in sports Category:FIFA World Cup